


The World, Upright

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, you can rip bi Chihaya from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: To Chihaya, Byleth is yet another puzzle to be unraveled, an enigma to be sorted via fortune. To Byleth, Chihaya is just adorable.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Mifune Chihaya
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Kudos: 27





	1. Support Level C - Eight of Swords

Chihaya flips the last card of her spread, then her hands tense in frustration. “I just don’t get it! You say that life isn’t perfect for you, that you’re tired and working hard, but no matter what, the World is in here  _ somewhere! _ ” Her words interrupt the otherwise mellow atmosphere of Leblanc. Byleth had suggested that a change of scenery might make for a more relaxed reading. She was correct, of course, but Chihaya is still operating based on the volume of Shinjuku’s busy streets.

“Frankly, it doesn’t make sense.” Byleth takes a sip of coffee, nonchalant. “My career isn’t great, and I haven’t had some grand accomplishment.”

“Wait, how’d you…?” She looks up from the spread orbiting the World, perplexed that Byleth has any knowledge of tarot whatsoever.

Byleth slides her cup and saucer aside to make room as Akira approaches her with a finished plate of curry and rice. “I did my research. Figured it might at least help to get the gist of each card’s meaning.” Then, she gathers a spoonful of her food. “Especially the World, since that’s a recurring villain.”

Chihaya practically hovers from her seat, hands pressed into the table in triumph. “Ha, so you are curious!”

“Much in the same way that an atheist would be about religious teachings, yes.” A grumble of pleasure escapes her as she scarfs down more curry.

“I’ll get you to understand it eventually! And maybe I’ll understand you, too.”

“You could just ask _me_ questions instead of the cards, you know.” Byleth leans her cheek against her knuckles, elbow on the table. Manners, schmanners.

“The cards don’t lie. People do.”

“Then I promise every word I speak will be the truth.” She reaches her free hand over Chihaya’s tarot spread, motioning for a handshake. Chihaya accepts, a cute determination painting her features. “Ask away. I’ll answer just about anything, within reason.”

Chihaya taps a finger against her pursed lips. “Hmmm… what’s something to ask that would reflect why the World keeps showing up…” Then, that same finger is pointed skyward, accompanied by a gasp of a formed theory. “When was the last ‘big ending chapter’ of your life?”

Byleth is between sips of coffee. “The end of my job at an academy in Switzerland. It was some time after I woke up from a coma, did physical rehab for months on end, and then tried to teach for a while longer, despite it all. My boss, the Principal, was found after being kidnapped, and I decided that with her back home and with everything that happened, it might be better to get a new start somewhere else. So I moved here.”

Steadfast, Chihaya continues with the determination of a private investigator. “Why Japan?”

Byleth’s expression doesn’t change in the slightest. “An opportunity opened up here that worked well with my skill set. After being told everything that had happened to open the position, I felt that the students here needed someone… trustworthy.”

Chihaya nods. Seems that she understands the unstated implication of Shujin Academy and Kamoshida. “What did you do before the teaching job in Switzerland?”

Byleth has the crossed hands and earnest demeanor of an innocent culprit hooked up to a polygraph test. “At first I followed in my father’s footsteps in the military. Lied about my age to enlist early.”

“And your dad didn’t stop you?”

“Should’ve, but instead he enabled me. At the very least, we worked closely, so he could keep a good eye on me.”

Chihaya crosses her arms and glares incredulously into Byleth’s eyes. “And that transitioned into teaching how, exactly?”

“Ended up helping out some of the students from that school while they were on a little trip. When we escorted them back to Garreg Mach, the Principal urged me to take a position there. I was going to brush it off, but my dad backed her up. Said it could be a good opportunity and a good change of pace.”

“So you had… no teaching experience, and were offered a job at this place?”

“I was as bewildered as you are now.” Despite her words, Byleth’s face doesn’t seem bewildered in the slightest.

Chihaya proceeds with her interrogation, a furrowed brow over steepled fingers. “Does that school have a good reputation?”

“A prestigious one, apparently. Just added to the confusion.”

“And did you do a good job?”

“I performed ridiculously well. Took some time to adjust, of course, but after reading through the curriculum and doing some extra research on my own, it came naturally.”

“I don’t get you, Byleth-san.” Chihaya lays her chin on the cold surface of the cafe table and lazily gathers her cards. “Are you just always good at everything you try for the first time?”

“God, no. I’m still horrible with technology. I avoid it wherever possible.”

“What else are you bad at?” Chihaya distractedly twirls a napkin underneath her pointer finger.

“Emotions. They’re confusing and I just try to feel them and let them go away.” Another sip of coffee. “Are you enjoying watching me humble myself?”

She giggles, and the change of tone is charming. “Admittedly, a bit. The fact that the World keeps showing up in your readings implies that you’re so fulfilled, so accomplished of a person. To be honest… I’m a bit jealous. It feels like nothing tends to go my way, like fate has its own plans for me, like everything is out of my control.”

“Nope.” Byleth speaks the word like a verbal flick to the forehead.

That single syllable seems sufficient to derail Chihaya’s pessimistic trail of thought. “What?”

“Sure, there are plenty of things you can’t control. You have to focus on the things you  _ can _ control.”

“Such as?” She’s genuinely curious.

“Your reactions to other people, to your emotions, to your surroundings. The world will respond in whatever way it does, but there comes a point when it’s out of your hands.” She accompanies her words with the gradual unraveling of a fist, miming surrender.

“Really? Recently, it feels like fate just won’t let go. Like even if I try to break free of something, it just bears back down on me…”

Byleth finishes her curry, desperate to gather every drop, every grain of rice. “Rather than resist, just step aside. Wouldn't you agree, Akira-san?"

From behind the counter, there's no physical reaction whatsoever. Regardless, his voice calls from over the sound of washing dishes. "Whatever sensei says."

The effort pays off in spades, manifesting as Chihaya's hearty giggle. “Hm. Now I can understand why you kept showing up as the World…” Chihaya taps the pad of her pointer finger against her lips, clearly reviewing some pontifications.

Then, Byleth finishes her coffee next. “Hm?” Seems she was paying more attention to the flavor than to Chihaya’s musings.

“Nothing. This has been enlightening, Byleth-san. Should we do this some other time?”

“If it helps, I’d be glad to.”

While Byleth returns her dirty dishes to Akira's hands, Chihaya sighs while packing away her tarot deck. Her gaze lingers on the last card: The World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it was obvious yet, but I'll be going back to change tags and ratings as I get to the spicier parts of these support conversations
> 
> I feel like I could be writing *more* for some of these conversations, but also they're supposed to mimic the length/vibe of the FE3H supports, so I won't beat myself up over length or word count


	2. Support Level B - Seven of Pentacles, Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another relocation, another revelation, more and more advice. Chihaya finally understands something, but still can't help but feel the same as before.

Another reading, another frustrated Chihaya. The two hoped another change of scenery would again help with a change in readings, but Inokashira Park has offered no such revelations. So far. She rubs her temples, but her expression slowly eases into one of a sudden realization.

She holds her finger up with a triumphant tone. “I think I understand why the World shows up so often in your readings.”

“Why’s that?” Byleth’s arms have been crossed during this entire ordeal, and they remain crossed regardless.

Chihaya brings the finger down to point at Byleth. “Because you’re so confident. Despite your flaws and shortcomings, you stand on your own two feet, unswayed by the actions and opinions of others. The accomplishment isn’t about your life situation, it’s about you as a person.”

“But I’m not that great of a person…” She shrugs at the admission, with both hands hovering over her biceps.

“And the fact that you admit it proves my point! You’ve been through a lot, but now you find accomplishment in knowing who you are and accepting it entirely.”

Another admission. At long last, she uncrosses her arms and squeezes her cheeks with one hand. “I can’t deny that.”

“Ha! I’m right! Finally, I figured it out!” But her smile fades, her posture grows slack. “Doesn’t feel as good as I’d hoped, though.” Chihaya rubs her arm, eyes cast on the passing stream of the water next to them. Ducks quack in the distance, duck underwater, and come back empty-beaked.

“What insight were you hoping to glean from this?” Byleth retakes the conversation by leaning forward over the table where Chihaya’s tarot spread still lingers. There in the center of the reading: The World.

“I… I don’t know. Well, I guess I know. I thought if maybe I could figure out how you overcame such horrible fate and circumstance, I could figure out how to do it myself.” She sighs and slouches even further, defeated. “But I’m not any closer to it.”

“What specifically are you trying to escape?” Byleth’s tone is almost the same as Maruki’s from their therapy sessions. She always ended up listening to the troubles of her students. This feels no different.

“...Don’t worry about it.” She refuses to meet Byleth’s imploring gaze.

But Byleth isn’t content to leave that topic out in the open. She angles her head to meet the destinationless stare Chihaya has journeyed on. “You can’t put on that much of a show and then tell me to not worry. Of course I’d worry. I do consider you a friend, you know. I want to help.”

Byleth can see Chihaya’s eyes ruminate on that last sentence before she continues. “...You mentioned trying to focus on the things you can control… but what happens when you’re placed in a situation where control is wrested from you? Like… if I were trapped in a bad living situation by someone else?”

“There are always ways out of that. Eventually your options become unsavory, and some of the choices are… illegal. You could take all your possessions and disappear in the dead of night, you could kill the person outright, you could fake your death. But there are ways.”

She rubs her arm nervously, trying to take in the surroundings, blinded by her own plight. “But what if staying here is the best option? What if this is where I could help people the best?”

“That’s difficult to judge. But I know how conflicting that can feel. I’ve gone through it myself. Ultimately, I decided to stay where I was needed.”

“I knew I’d understand you in time.” She toys with the cloth of her table. “But again, it’s more bitter than anything. I was hoping that this would  _ mean _ something, that I’d find some solution.”

“You can always reach out for help, you know.”

Chihaya’s surprised, as though she’d never considered the option. “Huh?”

“There will always be those willing to lend a helping hand. Myself included.”

“But why should I impose that on somebody else?” Her brow furrows. She’s worried, cornered. Byleth doesn’t know what Chihaya’s situation is, what she got herself into, or why she feels like she can’t do anything about it.

Rather than answer the question just yet, Byleth stands and breathes in the late afternoon air of the park. “...Let’s take a walk.”

Chihaya stows her deck in its case, wraps the linen spread around it, and folds her table and chairs into a conveniently carryable size. Rather than let her do all the work, Byleth carries those in her stead.

“Take a look at each face we pass, Chihaya-san. Each person you see has their own fears, their own hopes, their own stories. We might all be living our own lives, but we all have more in common than we think.”

“But it seems like so many people are willing to just pass by the suffering of others, content to remain ignorant.” Chihaya is paying more attention to the fact that each person walks by, unaware of the pain of those around them.

“There will be those, inevitably. But then there’s people like Akira-san. He’s a surprising kid, isn’t he?”

That name drop brings Chihaya back to Byleth’s side. “Oh yeah, he did send you my way, didn’t he… how do you know him?”

“He’s a student of mine at Shujin. And I teach him self-defense classes outside of school.”

“He’s strange, that’s for sure.” Chihaya can’t help but giggle as she skips forward to keep pace with Byleth.

“He’s got a good heart. And there are always people like him. You have to look for them, Chihaya-san.”

She angles her head with an inquisitive tilt, searching through Byleth’s eyes for her answers. “Are you like him, Byleth-san?”

“Probably. I used to be just about as quiet as he is, that’s for sure.” She hardly maintains eye contact with Chihaya. It’s like she’s staring into her soul, probing for untold secrets to plunder.

After a moment, the two laugh.

Chihaya laughs harder, longer. Through the fit, she manages to form words. “I find that hard to imagine. You make for good conversation. And you’re quite wise.”

“It came at a cost.” That’s definitely not a half-truth. Byleth earned this wisdom the hard way. Life is a shitty teacher.

“I can imagine…”

Byleth’s phone goes off. A chain of text messages. “Ah, looks like I have to be on my way, Chihaya-san. I enjoyed walking with you.”

I did, as well. You’re a fascinating person, Byleth Eisner. I do have one request for you, though.”

“What would that be…?” Byleth glances from her phone. 

“Next time we meet, I’d like if you did a reading for me.”

She grins, nods slowly, and looks back to the screen to finish a message. “...I could try that.”

Byleth hands Chihaya’s folded table back to her, then waves farewell as they part ways on the paths of Inokashira Park. The last thing Chihaya sees of her is Byleth guiding a duckling up a ledge to return to its mother.


	3. Support Level A - Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Byleth to give this whole thing a shot.

The bustling atmosphere of Harmony Alley doesn’t make for an easy first reading, but it could be far worse -- it could be Shinjuku, where everyone just  _ has _ to comment on the size of her chest. Byleth is running over the basics of tarot in her mind, over and over. If she’s going to try this, she might as well get it right. “I’m no good at this, so I’ll just do a simple three card reading. Past, present, future. Is that okay, Chihaya-san?”

Chihaya’s posture is perfect, patient. Her hands rest atop her knees, and her head bobs side to side in gleeful anticipation. “We all start somewhere!”

She starts to shuffle the cards, gently. This is Chihaya’s deck, after all. “...It’s strange to be on this side of the table, I admit.”

“It’s no different than that side!” 

“Hush. I need to concentrate.”

She finishes her shuffling, then asks Chihaya to cut. After, she lays three cards in a simple array across the center of the table.

“Card one, the past.” Flip. “Eight of Swords.”

As agreed prior, Chihaya speaks up to remind Byleth of the cards’ general meanings. “Doubt, imprisonment, self-imposed restriction.”

“Card two, the present.” Flip. “Three of Cups.”

“Collaboration and sisterhood!”

“Card three, the future.” Flip. “The Wheel of Fortune.”

“A turning point. Good karma.”

Byleth taps her finger against the plump of her own lip, pensive, putting the cards together. “So... you’ve worked past the restrictions you put on yourself, and now, with the help of others, you’re looking to turn a new leaf, to start over. Does that sound accurate?”

Chihaya applauds her abilities both physically and verbally. “You’re a natural at this, Byleth-san!”

“Please, we can drop the honorifics. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

She giggles. “Of course!”

“You’re in high spirits. And, if the cards are to be believed, things are looking up for you.”

“I think so, too! I did just as you said, Byleth. I asked for help, and someone helped. Despite circumstances seeming… overwhelming. And now, I’m free from the chains of fate!”

“I’m glad to hear that, Chihaya.” She sets the cards aside, as though they’re a barrier to the conversation. “I’m glad you got something out of our conversations.”

“I did! You’re wise beyond your years, Byleth.” And then her lips purse, curious. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Hm? Oh, twenty-three.”

“Oh, you’re younger than I am! I’m twenty-four!”

“I’d ventured about as much. Your skin and hair are both pretty youthful.”

“You flatter me!” She swats Byleth’s hand. “I think… I think that I quite like having you as a friend, Byleth. Though, I confess, we spent so much time having serious conversations that we ought to try our hand at being lighthearted for once.”

Byleth smiles. “Then let’s.” They pack up Chihaya’s cards and gear, then step over to find a spot at a bar in Harmony Alley. Before they even so much as sit down, the bartender has gotten Byleth her usual.

Chihaya giggles at the sight of the bartender setting down Byleth’s perfectly-poured glass. “You come to this bar a lot?”

“Coworkers and I sometimes come here after a difficult week. I guess they know my preferences by now.”

“Hmm. I admit, I don’t drink often. What would you recommend?”

“What are your preferences?”

“Sweets, especially tropical drinks!”

“A painkiller cocktail, then. It’s got pineapple, orange, and coconut -- tangy at first, then it melts away to a sweet aftertaste. I think you’ll like it.”

“Sounds good!” She motions to order, but Byleth demands the bartender’s attention better, it seems.

“A painkiller for my friend, Uehara-san! You can put it on my tab.” Chihaya smiles wordlessly. “My treat, as celebration for your newfound inner strength.”

When the drink arrives, the two make a toast, then click their glasses together. When Chihaya sips, her lavender eyes roll back in ecstasy. “Oh, you were right! That’s delicious. They didn’t make them like this back in the country.”

“The country?” This is the first Byleth is hearing about this. Her interest is piqued.

“I’m not really from around Tokyo. I come from farther north, the Aomori Prefecture.”

“Ah, that explains the dialect.” She sneaks in a tiny sip, smug.

“You can hear my dialect? But I’ve been so careful around you…”

“It only occasionally peeks through. I understand wanting to cover it up, though. That’s why I took the extra time to study Japanese phonetic structure before I came here.”

“Yeah… people try to take advantage of a country bumpkin like me.”

Byleth has an idea. An awful, adorable idea. “Wait, wait. Say ‘strawberry.’”

Chihaya always avoids this word, for this exact reason. “...Strawb’ry.” Her cheeks are about as red as one.

“Tohoku dialect. That’s the giveaway word.” Byleth nods in satisfied understanding.

“So, you studied Japanese so in-depth before coming here that you even knew the different dialects?”

“I am nothing else if not  _ very _ good at studying.”

“Wow, that’s impressive! What other languages do you speak?”

“English, German, French, and Italian. Switzerland’s proximity to each made it worthwhile to study each language.”

Chihaya’s eyes practically have stars in them. “That’s incredible! You’re really, really smart, huh?”

“There are different kinds of intelligence. I got lucky with linguistic intelligence.” She sips at her beer. “But I cannot for the life of me grow plants or carry a tune. Plus I’m awful with very young kids. I just… let other people handle those.”

“Huh. So even someone as smart as you needs other people, don’t you?”

“Again, learned that the hard way. That’s why I passed the lesson on to you.”

They drink, laugh, drink some more, and laugh harder and louder.

“I thought you weren’t serious when you said you wanted to be friends, Byleth. But here we are!”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I still feel like this country is a stranger. I want to make friends, and you seemed… well, a bit lonely, if I’m being honest.”

“You weren’t wrong. I’m not surprised that it was written on my face back then.” She knocks back the last of her third drink. Byleth can see the flush of her cheeks intensify. “So… Byleth. This is embarrassing to ask, but… are you… you know… into women?”

No reason to lie. “I am, yes. Why do you ask?”

Her purple eyes dart side to side. “Oh, I have a friend who’s been trying to date around Tokyo and hasn’t had any luck.”

_ An awful bluff, but no reason to call her on it. _

“That could be fun. Let me know if she wants to get drinks or coffee or anything.”

“Y-yeah! I’ll ask her if she’d like that.”

Despite the number of drinks she’d had, Chihaya seems no more than tipsy. Byleth pays their tab, then they walk to the subway in hopes of not missing the last trains. They part ways with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the end of this support to have the same vibe as Chihaya's 8-rank in in P5: a hint of being interested, but not an outright pursuit....... yet. I would've written more outside of just the dialogue on this one, but I am quite tired.
> 
> also, yes, Tohoku dialect is the "country bumpkin" dialect of Japanese. yes, "ichigo" is a giveaway word to feel out if that's the dialect someone has.


	4. Support Level S - Two of Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chihaya reaches out for a blind date with her "friend," Byleth knows precisely what to expect.

After school on a Saturday, just after Byleth gets home. No time to relax, her phone interrupts her from any lounging she was preparing for in hopes of unwinding after a long week of work. She’s pleasantly surprised at the caller ID: Chihaya Mifune. She admires the ID photo for an instant -- a candid she snuck in the middle of a fit of unbridled laughter -- and then answers.

“Howdy, Chihaya.” She smirks to herself as she speaks, a joy almost exponential in its privacy.

“Hey, Byleth, I--” She interrupts her own sentence, facetiously offended. “Wait, did you just say ‘howdy’ to greet me?”

“Might have. What’s up?”

She defuses her own false pout with a giggle. “So I told that friend of mine about you, and she said she’d be interested in going on a blind date.”

“And when did she want to do that? My schedule is pretty open for a while, so…”

“Uh, tonight, if possible.”

“Tonight? Poor planning on her part, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, she didn’t know she’d have the evening free until earlier, and it seems like she’s pretty eager…”

“Well, lucky for her, I wasn’t going to do anything other than eat ice cream and play video games or watch a movie tonight. This sounds like a much better use of my time. Where and when should I meet her?”

“The top of the Asakusa Skytree, at seven o’clock.”

“Should I dress nicely?”

“Hm? Oh, no need.”

“Alright. I’ll see her there, then. Thanks for setting this up for us.”

_ Oh, Chihaya’s so adorable. Her “friend” must be very excited. _

**…**

Byleth steps out of the elevator into the main room of the Skytree and is immediately overtaken by the beauty of the cityscape. The sun’s lingering remnants disappear on the horizon behind the smatterings of skyscrapers that jut into its deep violet hues.

Speaking of violet, she spots Chihaya’s eyes through the crowd. They barely catch Byleth’s before hastily scrambling to turn their attention toward the view. But she saw. And Byleth knows that she saw. She approaches, quietly, then takes her spot to Chihaya’s left.

“Guess I got here before your ‘friend,’ didn’t I?” She puts heavy emphasis on her words, then turns to look at the reflection of sparkling red and white lights in Chihaya’s lavender eyes -- they’re practically a starlit sky in their own right. “Darn. I could go on a date with you instead, then.”

“...I reckon so.” She’s too flustered to keep herself from slipping back to her country dialect. “Darn shame for her, huh?”

Looks like they’re on the same page. Byleth can tell that Chihaya was aware this was a poor ruse to begin with, that Chihaya knew she’d see through it and not care, but that she was just too embarrassed to ask outright. But neither of them seem to think that’s a bad thing.

Still, Byleth thinks it’s best to get that out in the open. “Didn’t want to just ask me out yourself, hm?” Chihaya pouts, but Byleth motions to dismiss that emotion. “Not that I don’t understand. I’ve done the same.”

Her face is almost as red as the skyscraper’s lights outside. “It’s… it’s difficult. I wasn’t far off when I said that my ‘friend’ had been dating around Tokyo with no luck.”

“I’ve learned better than to make assumptions, but I still didn’t pin you for the type to be into women. I wouldn’t have known, if it weren’t for your slip-up when we first met back in August.” The memory draws a bashful, nostalgic sigh from Chihaya’s lips. “What did you think I wanted back then when I asked for your phone number?”

“N-nothin’!” Chihaya refuses to make eye contact.

“Didn’t sound like nothin’, if you ask me.” She doesn’t mean to tease Chihaya too much, but her accent is just so fun to mimic.

“Yer keen on findin’ out, ain’t ya?” Seems she’s rising to Byleth’s jabs, all without trying to fight through her dialect’s influence.

“I’m fine just being right where we are, Chihaya.” She turns away from Chihaya to look at the Tokyo skyline, the mountains of steel and concrete geometry stretching to reach into the stratosphere. By now the sun has set, and the twinkle of aircraft warning lights in radiant white and red seems to mimic the heavens above, as though hoping to act as a substitute for the sight lost to light pollution. Even so, it has its own beauty, buried among some testament to mankind’s willpower. “Do you miss the night sky out in the country?”

“Yeah…” Chihaya traces unseen constellations with her pupils. Surely, she must know where they hide, as familiar and in-tune as she is of the heavenly sphere’s influence on tarot. “Used to be that if there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, I could lay down in the grass and call each star by its name, and it would glimmer in response, like it could hear me and it wanted to reply.” She points towards one of the only visible stars. “That’s Sirius. Well, Sirius A, specifically -- one of two binary stars. Brightest star in the sky, only about nine light years away, part of the constellation Canis Major.”

Byleth’s eyes follow from the star, down the path of Chihaya’s finger and to the smile on her face. “That’s impressive. Did you pick up a lot of girls with your astronomical know-how?”

Chihaya’s smile doubles in size. She twiddles with her necklace as she giggles. Byleth has heard Chihaya laugh before, but not like this. This is free of worry, of any worldly anxiety. The tones of her voice ring celestial. When the harmony of it subsides, she returns Byleth’s gaze. “If only. There was one time I thought it was going well with a friend, only to find out she was oblivious and straight.” Her eyes go back to the sky, pinpointing the locations of other stars, each with its own attached memory. “I would’ve tried it with boys, but they never went for that sort of thing. And the boys out in the country were… kinda gross.”

“You could try it with me now, if you’d like. Would you tell me more about the sky, Chihaya?”

Chihaya’s face lights up yet again. She turns back out to the window, leaning against the handrail, pointing out what few stars can be seen amid the glow of Tokyo. And Byleth listens, though more of her focus is directed toward Chihaya’s facial features and motions. There’s something angelic about how she trails a fingertip behind her ear to tame stray locks of hair, as if she had descended from a constellation herself -- a gathering of solar heat and otherworldly grace, here to explain her former home to Byleth, and Byleth alone.

Chihaya takes note of how Byleth’s attention has drifted. “Oh, sorry... i-is this boring?” Her eyes come back from the sky, and her focus is on Byleth’s face. Her regard feels equally electric and calming.

“Chihaya, you could read the phone book and you’d have my full attention.” Byleth’s hand inches over until her fingers brush against Chihaya’s. Her skin could make velvet envious. Even just that touch feels as though Byleth is dragging her fingers through the plush expanse of a cumulus cloud. To her surprise, Chihaya doesn’t shy away. With a single unhurried motion, Chihaya closes what little distance remained between their hands. Their fingers intertwine, deliberate and patient. They savor the sensation in silence, as if neither can find something to say. Or rather, as if they both have too much to say. Eventually, Byleth finds the one thing she feels is pertinent enough. “I never thought, out of all the people in this massive city, in this entirely new country, I’d gravitate toward another country bumpkin.”

“Another? But you sound so urban.”

“You should hear my German.”

And Chihaya snickers. She brings her free hand up to shield how her nose wrinkles, though that’s ineffective with how close they’ve gotten. By now, even their shoulders skim one another. So Chihaya can feel when Byleth turns her body to face her. She can feel Byleth’s fingers leave hers, only to find a new home underneath her chin. She can feel Byleth gently motion to incline her head upwards. She can feel the distance between them shrinking more by the second.

And Byleth kisses her. Chihaya’s lips are plump, soft, grateful. The kiss is delicate, not overdone, but ultimately kept brief. Before either of them can get too accustomed to the sensation, it’s over. After all, they are in public.

Byleth regretfully withdraws, greeted by the sight of Chihaya’s lips curled into the cutest, most clandestine smile.

“...Wow.” Chihaya’s eyes are starstruck. From this distance, her irises look their own swarm of nebulae.

“I’d give you more, but…” Some of the other sightseers in the Skytree look on at the two of them, whispering between themselves. Barely audible is a young girl asking why two ladies are kissing, instead of two men like her mommy always likes to look at.

“I would like more.” Chihaya takes both of Byleth’s hands in hers. She squeezes to emphasize her request.

“Then I hope you don’t think ill of me when I ask: Do you want to come back to my apartment?”

“Yes, please.”

Without letting go of Chihaya’s hand, Byleth starts back to the elevator. While it descends, Chihaya wraps her arm around the crook of Byleth’s elbow, then leans her head on Byleth’s shoulder.

**…**

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” Byleth directs Chihaya in as they both remove their shoes. She expects Chihaya to continue onward and look around, but is surprised when she looks up to find Chihaya waiting, smiling. “I’ve got chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, a few beers, some wine, and a few snacks. If, uh… if any of that sounds appetizing.” Byleth finishes her sentence, internally questioning why the hell she suggested ice cream to a guest of… this nature.

Even so, Chihaya is beaming as bright as ever. “Oooh, wanna share the ice cream?” Byleth replies with a silent nod. “Yesss. Oh, mind if I get comfortable?” Chihaya removes her headband and ruffles her hair, then she plucks a strap of her dress to motion a desire to remove the garment.

“Oh, sure. My home is your home.” Byleth questions the purpose behind her sudden nerves, but finds the answer quickly: She has no idea what to assume on what Chihaya wants tonight. She makes a note to just ask outright, but is torn from her thoughts by Chihaya’s lilac dress being flung overhead. She hangs the dress in the coat closet, humming gently as she goes. Without the flowing fabric, she can see just how petite Chihaya is. It’s adorable. God, she’s adorable. Then, Chihaya leans forward and begins tugging down her leggings as well.

It’s at this point that Byleth excuses herself, fearing that her presence would be… voyeuristic. She heads to the kitchen, pulls her ice cream from the freezer, and then retrieves two spoons. For all but a second, she considers bowls, but quickly realizes that they’re a superfluous non-concern.

When she goes back to the main space of her apartment, she sees Chihaya preparing the futon, trying to adjust the pillows to optimum positions for both of them to share. Without her leggings, the only (visible) thing Chihaya is left wearing is a lengthy, long sleeved navy blue shirt. It drapes down over her hips, almost halfway down her thighs, and it looks absurdly comfortable. Byleth brings over a coffee table and places their shared saccharine ration on its surface, then opens her laptop while brainstorming options for the evening.

“So, Chihaya… what would you like to do tonight? Did you have anything specific in mind?”

“Hmm. Honestly, I didn’t think too far ahead. Watching a movie or an online series sounds nice, though I’d take any excuse to be here with you.” Though Byleth is busy setting up, she notes that Chihaya’s voice is getting closer, closer. Suddenly, it’s directly next to her ear, accompanied by a warm breath. “But I know for sure that I want more of this.” Byleth feels Chihaya’s fingers on her cheek, directing her to turn her head. When she assents, Chihaya’s lips are waiting, and they meet hers in an instant.

Unlike the kiss in the Skytree, this is deeper, slower. They have the blessing of privacy, and so they luxuriate in each other, unhurried. They savor each motion, learning the ebb and flow of their lips together, smiling all the while. And yet, there’s no untoward advances, no unnecessary force. From this angle, Chihaya’s hair drapes over onto Byleth, sending jolts through her skin with each brief graze. It hadn’t occurred to her before now how long Chihaya’s hair is… but now, trailing her fingers through each strand, she can’t help but adore it even more. Chihaya coils her hands to the nape of Byleth’s neck, pulling her deeper for only one second, all before she breaks off.

After all of that, Chihaya rests her forehead against Byleth’s, content to breathe in this moment. Chihaya sighs her words. “I wish I could’ve kissed you like that earlier.”

“Yeah, Skytree is lovely, but--”

“No, just… earlier in general. Weeks ago. You are radiant, Byleth. Just looking at you makes my heart sing. I dreamt of sharing moments like this with you, but didn’t dare cling to the hopes of it happening.”

Byleth hasn’t ever been on this side of such a thorough wooing before, and Chihaya is the last person she expected to be this smooth. With her fingertips, she strokes lazy circles over Chihaya’s scalp. Her thoughts have been scattered to the wind. She wants to say something, anything, but she’s flying blind. She can only open her mouth and hope.

She pecks a kiss against Chihaya’s forehead, then meets her gaze. “Then you were smarter than I was. I clung to those hopes like a toddler. I’ve craved this more than anything, Chihaya. It took all my willpower to keep from leaping in to kiss you when you asked if I was attracted to women.” Another smooch on Chihaya’s cheek, accompanied by the quaintest giggles from both of them. “I wanted so desperately to help you from that dark place in your life. To see you smile, finally free from your worldly worries.”

Chihaya rests her palm on Byleth’s cheek, rhythmically running the edge of her thumb along Byleth’s lower lip. “I could never thank you enough, starlight. I owe you my future… Which is exactly why I’d like to offer it to you.” She kisses Byleth once more, firm and caring, then brings her into a secure embrace. When she speaks, it’s barely more than a murmur, directly into her ear. “I would gladly be your good fortune, and would even more gladly have you be my world, if you would allow me.”

“Nothing would make me happier, Chihaya. But I need to ask… where is this overflowing charisma coming from all of a sudden?”

“...I mighta practiced in the mirror here n’ there.” There’s that accent. It had to break through again at some point.

For a time, the world fades away. All that remains is this moment, these sensations -- Chihaya’s hands wrapped around Byleth, her fingers intermingled with Byleth’s hair, her knees on either side of Byleth’s hips. As wont as she is to linger here, Byleth gives up on keeping herself propped up by her elbows, instead falling back onto her futon, Chihaya in tow. She leaves one hand on Chihaya’s thigh and wraps the other around her back. With the exception of their breathing, they remain motionless here. Their chests, pressed together more from their arms around each other than gravity itself, expand and contract in concert. Each unlabored inhale brings along with it the faintest scent of honey and plumeria.

When the time finally comes to interrupt this moment, Byleth can only think of one sentence worthy of doing so:

“I love you, Chihaya.”

“..’n I love you, Byleth.” Without warning, Chihaya darts upward. “Oh no, the ice cream!” Sure enough, it’s… a bit melty inside its container. Deciding to take one for the team, Chihaya spoons out a mound of mostly liquid cream, then tests the flavor. Judging by her blissful expression, it’s still plenty edible.

Finally back to Earth, they scour for a movie to watch, ultimately settling on a more lighthearted, comedic superhero movie. The lights go off, the ice cream is gradually emptied and ultimately disposed of, and kisses are interspersed throughout the entire process. Over the film’s runtime, Byleth slowly loses one piece of clothing at a time, until she’s finally in her pajamas. She’s so tired by the end that she can barely murmur audible words into the back of Chihaya’s head.

She chooses her words to efficiently use the last of her energy. “Please stay.”

Chihaya sinks deeper into Byleth’s arms, a motion that elicits a content sigh.

“Of course, my starlight.”


End file.
